


Greenleaf Dawn

by planetundersiege



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Dawn - Freeform, F/M, Fresh-Kill, Greenleaf, Love, Mates, Mention of StarClan, Morning, Oneshot, Sharing tongues, Summer, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats, firestorm - Freeform, forest, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm share a moment.





	Greenleaf Dawn

Firestar carefully walked through the clan, pressing his paws so carefully towards the ground as he could so he wouldn’t disturb the rest. It was the beginning of greenleaf, and dawn was just beginning. Most cats were still sleeping, except for the dawn patrol. He could also hear the whispers of kits coming from the nursery, but kits didn’t have the same sleep schedule as other cats. It was best to not go near the nursery though, incase the queens were tired.

He flickered his tail as he walked towards the fresh-kill pile, still plentiful since yesterday’s successful hunt. Early greenleaf always brought plenty of prey, and he was grateful to StarClan since all mouths of the cats in ThunderClan could he fed this season. His warriors were strong, and the apprentices and kits were thriving. Once more cats were awake there would be a hunting patrol, Graystripe would organize it today. Firestar was the one who usually organized border patrols.

As he tried to choose between a vole and a magpie, he heard faint pawsteps of someone walking closer, and he flickered his tail in excitement as he heard a meow, it was Sandstrom, his beautiful mate.

The pale ginger she-cat sat down beside her mate, tail flickering and ears twitching.

“Morning Firestar”, she meowed, which made the fire colored tom let out a loud purr.

“Sandstorm, you’re awake?”.

The cat nodded.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to sleep when Brambleclaw has all these nightmares in the warriors’ den. He reminds me of you”.

Firestar flickered his tail again as he took the biggest magpie in his jaws, the delicious taste of its blood already on his tongue. He took a few pawsteps before carefully putting it down a mouse-length from Sandstorm.

“Would you like to share fresh-kill with me?”.

“Of course I will”, the pale ginger tabby meowed to her mate. “I love spending time with you”.

She took a huge bite from the magpie, and the Firestar did the same. The prey was soon gone, just a few bones left on the slightly bloodied greenleaf grass.

Sandstorm laid down, and the young mates began to share tongues, enjoying their time together.

“The weather is really nice, thanks StarClan. We haven’t been hungry for over a moon”, she said, and Firestar let out a small meow as to say yes. This was a good season for the clan, but they needed some rain.

“I love seeing all of the cats thrive, I’m honored to be the leader of ThunderClan”.

“And we are honored to have such a noble leader”, she meowed back, voice mixed with a purr. She lifted one of her paws up towards her face and began to lick her unsheathed claws, getting rid of the drying blood from the magpie.

“And I’m honored to have such an amazing she-cat as my mate”, he said, sitting up, tail happily flicking while signalizing that he wanted her to sit up too, and she did.

Both cats purred as the pale ginger warrior nuzzled her head against Firestar’s dark ginger neck. Both their tails flickered and touched each other.

“Do you want to go hunting together at sundown?”.

“I’d love too”.


End file.
